In the field of sound creation or the reproduction of sounds by the use of an electro-acoustic mechanism or musical instruments, it is useful that the sound definition is more intelligible. Instrumtentalists have used sound objects, such as pianos or violins, double-basses and wind instruments became well-known concerning acoustic quality criteria whose quality of the harmonics determine the tone quality at the same time.
Human hearing is characterised by the simultaneous perception of all the harmonics and transients, this criteria corresponding to the shape of the ear by which the sounds are read. The shape of the ear is the mechanical aspect of hearing and the detector and sensor of information. The method concerns a fractal form which responds to the sound resonances of different frequencies physically recorded by the shape of the human ear. Natural science has observed the various shapes of ears linked to the various listening spectrums in the hearing of animals for different evaluations of the surrounding world.
In the field of sound reproduction, it is common to make use of electro-acoustic transducers fitted with round or conical membranes. It is also common to use a strip transducer for electrostatic systems. Acoustic efficiency is the first parameter able to be quantified, but no system is able to state that the sound created is properly ordered concerning time and quality. Musicians say that transients are not retransmitted. In fact, the current techniques lack precision. The sound emitted can be organized, coded and formatted so as to be more structured at each moment and be more complete and representative of sound reality capable of being picked up by the ear. The present method consists of creating a membrane shape with a constant or variable thickness for putting harmonics into phase and precisely amplifying the harmonics. The notes are generated by tongues of different sizes and different resonances which renders auditive reading extremely complete. This membrane shape is active to emit the acoustic speed of the harmonics and transients.
Tonal balance is complete at each moment via the multitude of additional sound information. The shape of the membrane is constituted by a set of tongues resonating at different frequencies and is called a harmonics amplifier which via its shape is a set of acoustic resonators on different multiple frequencies at each moment The shape of the membrane is characterised by independent tongues and acoustic resonators emanating from a given surface, like the fingers of a hand coming out from the palm of the hand.
This membrane is fixed close to a sound generator and amplifies the harmonics by mechanical resonance.